cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kar'ta Kryze
Ka'rta Kryze, Kar to close friends, was one of the twin daughters born to Duchess Satine Kryze and Obi-Wan Kenobi in 32BBY. To avoid discovery by the Jedi, She and her twin, Mesh'la, were brought up by their mother's sister, a death watch mercenary named Jasmine Starhunter-Kryze. The twins later discovered that they had a sister, born on thier mother's death bed, Katrina Kryze. Political Opinions Ka'rta and Mesh'la were given Mandalorian training by their aunt Jazzy, and Ka'rta loved this as much as her sister hated it, though she loved Mesh'la more. She also shared Jasmine's death watch views. Later on in life, she met her uncle Kit's (Kit Pain, Jazzy's husband.) adopted mother, Holly Talon, who led the Alliance for Peace, of which her sister was Senator. Because she agreed, as much as a death watch could, with Holly and Alliance, she joined it. Due to her battle skills and love of fighting, she became Holly's bodyguard. The alliance served to temper her blood craving and she became one of the few members of death watch who didn't kill most people she met. Only some. She later founded a new branch of Holly's Alliance for Mandalorians, Ner Vods of Peace. After the meeting (novelised format) (you will one day be able to read about said meeting here:Holly Talon) Ka'rta Kryze sat up, feeling cross. her head was spinning and there was a thin trickle of blood on her forehead. My helmet! she thought crossly, reaching for her blasters, they were gone! Slowly, memories flooded into her head, Zoe! the meeting! yes, she'd been at a meeting, guarding Holly, and that cow Zoe attacked her, and taken her blasters, then knocked her out. Ka'rta struggled to her feet, now where was she? This wasn't the base of the Alliance for Peace. rubbing the blood from her eyes, she realised that this must be a ship's cargo bay -Zoe's, most likely- and there was a rope round her waist, which was tied to a near by pillar. That, Kar'ta thought, is the last straw, no one tries to hold me prisoner. I'm not going to be bargining material for that di'kut! Twisting her neck and bending double, Kar bit through the rope holding her still. "And that is why you should never be over confident when it comes to Mandalorians." She annouced smugly. Ka'rta walked to the door's control pannel, realised she didn't recognise the buttons and sighed, normally she would blast this, she missed her blasters. After a few moments of thinking, Ka'rta reached up to her strange hair style, remembering why she bothered with it, drew out a hair grip, and stuck it through a keyhole she'd spotted. Twisting the grip about, Ka'rta felt the lock give way, she grinned, Zoe's security was rubbish, time to find a way off this ship. The first thing Ka'rta heard as the door swung open was an alarm. Not good, pherhaps Zoe's security isn't so bad, the young death watch thought to herself as she hauled herself into another nearby room that Zoe's thugs had abandoned to search for her. She ran over to a shuttle she saw, Aha the hanger! Cackling in her mind, she climbed aboard. she spotted a ray sheilded safe with her blasters in. My lucky day, Ka'tra thought as she deactived the sheild and slid the blasters between her fingers. Then she got back to flying, another one of Zoe's shuttles was approaching. "This Ka'rta Kryze, enemy scum, identify yourself before I blast you!" She snapped over the transmission. "Kar? Zoe said you were dead!" Jasmine Starhunter's voice came as a relief and a shock to Ka'rta. "She said you joined her aunty Jazzy!" Ka'rta snapped crossly. And so Jasmine explained to her neice the truth (link) and how they must reach Holly. The two members of Death Watch began a race against Zoe Dawnray to reach Holly. Ka'tra and Jasmine did manage to reach Holly and the peices of the story joined up, the war against Zoe continued. Rescue Gone Wrong (novelised format) Ka'rta Kryze took a deep breath, and looked around the hangar of the enemy's ship. To her left stood the mission leader/planner/whatever you wanted to call her, Holly Talon. Ka'rta knew Holly was trying to appear strong, and she also knew Holly was desperately trying to hide her pain. Well Holly's daughter had just been killed by the person they were hoping to avoid, even though they were on said Togruta's ship. Over to Holly's left was Talanna Clara-Talon, one of Holly's sisters, a gold-skinned Twi'lek, who, like Holly, was dressed in a close fitting beskar'gam, bounty hunter type hat with beskar boots and gloves. Talanna was more interested in her politics than fighting, but she didn't mind a good fight. Provided the opponent was a good challenge. To Ka'rta's right was Tarro Blood. Tarro was the only male on the team, one of Holly's body guards, and also Holly's boyfriend. The final member of the team, the Togruta Zara Adeptsword, was hurridly climbing from their shuttle. Ka'rta grinned as she noticed Tarro glance at Holly. Tarro was clearly worried about Holly, and Ka'rta didn't blame him. Holly was obviously suffering because of what had happened. Zoe Dawnray smirked. Everything is proceeding according to plan, she thought, for someone who is supposed to be clever, that woman (Holly) sure is stupid. She crossed to a control panel and flicked a button on the panel, then, after considering it for a minute, she raised a blaster and shot the control. "There's no going back now." She whispered "Its all or nothing. And the only way out for Holly Talon," she spat Holly's name "is death. Or being disgraced so badly she wishes she were dead." The smirk on the evil Togruta's face widened. The small band of mercenarys were not getting along wonderfully well. Holly had become even more tense and snappy as they neared the cell where little baby Katrina was being held. Tarro was trying to stop the others from doing or saying anything that would annoy Holly, but, Ka'rta thought, even breathing seemed to be winding up Holly. Focus, Ka'tra told herself. You have to get your baby sister out of here. Ka'rta gritted her teeth. More rested on this mission that had rested on any mission she'd ever gone on. Talanna was being uncharacteristically quiet. Usually she could talk a Rancor into sitting down to have a cup of tea in a very civilised manner, but today, Ka'rta doubted that Talanna could argue with her twin sister Mesh'la for even five minutes. I hope Mesh'la's ok, she thought, suddenly remembering that sister was making a speech to the Felucian government today. Of course she's ok! The more confident side of her mind snapped, she could argue anything into submission, and aunty Jazzy will look after her, now focus on your mission. Focus on saving Katrina! Holly Talon gripped her blasters, and thought several swear words. They all knew what was would be round the next corner. And they all knew it would be Zoe Dawnray. Holly turned, and nodded at the other members of the group. They nodded back, understanding completely what was about to happen. They rounded the corner, and, sure enough, Zoe Dawnray stood before them, her arms folded, her face twisted into an icy smile. "So predictable." Both Holly and Zoe spoke at the same time. Had the situation not been so desperate, Ka'rta would have laughed at that. A figure blurred into focus behind Holly, who didn't notice the force ghost of her own daughter, she didn't even sense it. Zoe grinned again, and evil, icy smile. She's planned something, Ka'tra thought, and if I know Zoe, then we aren't going to like it. There was a slight noise from the shadows, Ka'tra glanced round. Something bad was going to happen, she just knew it. It was then that Talanna muttered a curse, for no apparant reason. Five seconds later they knew though, as several of Zoe's finest warrior droids leapt from the shadows, armed to the teeth. And behind them stood a black-cloaked figure. Anne Lillia Secura. There was silence and stillness for a split second, before the fight commenced. Ka'rta, Zara and Tarro fought the droids, Talanna was fighting Anne, and Holly faced Zoe. Ka'rta defeated the two droids that had been attacking her fairly easily, and, without any other droids noticing her, she unlocked Katrina's cell door. Sure enough, her baby sister was inside, asleep. She lifted up little Katrina, hugging the little child for a moment. "Time to get you back to safety." she whispered, before thinking that no where was safe these days, not with the list of enemies that Holly had. As Ka'rta emerged from the cell, her eyes travelled instantly back to the fight, or what was left of it. All of the droids had been destroyed, Zoe and Anne had been backed into the wall. At that moment, Ka'rta's eyes flicked across to the view screens, for no apparant reason. Zoe, her hands bound, followed Ka'rta's gaze. An evil smile spread slowly across her face. A look of recognition passed across Anne's face. "You did it then." "Yes...." Zoe's voice was an evil hiss "Yes.... I set the trap. The end is near." That was when the ship smashed into Holly's palace. A series of explosions rocked the ship, and the lights over their heads shattered. In the comotion, the only person who didn't scream was Zoe. Instead, she remarked, "Some rescue mission. More like a disaster. And this is only the start." This is not going to be fun, Ka'rta thought. And she was right. The ship that barely stopped moving before Holly was on her feet, shouting out orders. Some rescue mission. And we all know this is the start of something much, much worse, thought Ka'rta. Just what has Zoe got planned!? I only wish we knew, then we wouldn't be here. Felucia joins the Alliance (Novelised Format) Lani Legend, Queen of Felucia, stood facing Holly Talon of The Alliance For Peace in Lady Kate Secura's Coruscant apartment for a formal meeting. Instead of meeting as normal, as family, they were in political mode, Holly was flanked by bodyguards Ka'rta Kryze, a distant relative, and Tarro Blood, her husband. On Lani's right was Kate Secura, Senator of Felucia, on the young queen's left stood an unnamed and cloaked Handmaiden. "So Lani, do you accept the rules of the Alliance For Peace?" Holly asked in a strangely formal way that shocked Lani. She kept her surprise hidden," You already know my answer." She replied calmly. "Of course I do." The Bounty Hunter responded, smirking and seeming much more like herself. "Then Felucia will-" Lani's voice was cut off as she hit the floor. "LANI!" Both Kate and Holly spoke at the same moment, just seconds before gunfire ripped through the air. Ka'rta sprang into action, pulling Holly away, for which she needed Tarro's help as Holly was reluctent. Kate spun and scanned the rafters, her brown eyes narrowed, "assassin!" She called out, pointing at the ceiling, as Holly's group left the room. "No, assassin." a cold, familiar annouced from behind her as the handmaiden unveiled herself. "Anne, you betrayed me!" Kate gasped. "Oh please, spare me the dramatics." Anne sighed, she tried to signal to the distraction to stop shooting, which it did, but as the final bullet flew through the air, it sank into Kate's chest, she fell instantly to the floor with a THUNK! Anne raised her hood again and stooped over her younger sister's body, pretending to cry, knowing that her daughter would wake up from the tranquilzer she'd injected her with soon. Mhh2.png|Mesh'la Kryze, Ka'rta's twin sister Jasminegold.png|Ka'rta and Mesh'la's aunt, Jasmine Starhunter-Kryze Holly1111.png|Holly Talon, Leader of The Alliance For Peace, Ka'rta's employer, and the mother of Ka'rta's uncle Kit Twinsm&k.png|Ka'rta and her sister, Mesh'la Katrina.png|Katrina Kryze, the youngest of the Kryze sisters. katrina22.png|Katrina Kryze Talanna111.png|Talanna Clara-Talon Category:Mandalorian Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Members Category:--The Female Elite-- Category:The Alliance For Peace Category:Death Watch Category:Category:Ner vods of Peace Category:Ner vods of Peace